Forbidden Love
by ShoW gUrL
Summary: The dark heart of a lonely man discovers a womans warmth and passionately they ride out their forbidden love. k, it sounds uber-cheesy but read on! ITs good i promise! its not trashy romance! lol
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything you read in this magical little story, except the overly enchanting plot!  
  
~The Dark Waters of True Love~  
  
~ Poor Sentiments~  
  
The light flickered soundlessly into the dark night, barely illuminating the dank bedroom in which it was. The coldness of the man's heart crept slowly up the cavernous walls, finally encompassing him. His anguish was unbearable and his ultimate grief loomed gloomily over his tired face. The seemingly artificial wind whipped back and forth with a sinister intensity. A single tear escaped the man's over-wrought eyes, tumbling down his hooked nose. With quick hands he wiped his emotions away, looking around for the someone who wasn't there, the someone who would never be there. He stared endlessly at the empty jade walls, looking for an end to his misery. He rested his heavy head in his once youthful palms, wishing his sorrow to abandon him. A memory struck him as he leaned over and pulled a yellowed piece of parchment out of his trunk. It was a forgotten love letter. He wrote it a year ago in desperate hopes to gain a woman's affection, but quickly decided not to send it, in fear of utter rejection. For year's emptiness resided in his cold heart, until of course, he met her. The warmth of her honey eyes, the yearning for knowledge, and the intelligence to match his own became his obsession. It ate away at him endlessly, until he could no longer come to grips with himself, and plummeted into a mournful abyss. He carefully unfolded his letter; the long forgotten words became blurred, but he read on.  
  
My Dearest,  
I have lived for a long time dependent upon no one, answering to no one and committed to no one except myself. During this period of my life, I considered the World mine for the taking and truly believed that I was living life to the fullest. Then, you came into the picture, and all of a sudden, I realized that I was deceiving myself. I am an incomplete man in need of wholeness. I find that my life is not all that I thought it was. In fact, it is terribly lacking in many things, the foremost being love. Now, through some great fortune, I have found that love and along with it the one person who can make my life truly complete. You are that person, and I have somehow fallen hopelessly and undeniably in love with you. To be honest, I never thought I would ever utter those words, especially to you, but now, they come forth effortlessly and with great sincerity. I'll be forever grateful to you for showing me just how shallow my life was. At last, I have a chance to give it depth and purpose. In the past, the proper words have escaped me, and my innermost feelings have been kept locked away in the depths of my heart. No more - for through this letter, I proclaim to you, my undying love and eternal devotion.  
He sat staring at the letter, disgusted with himself. All the sleepless nights spent uncovering his undeniable passion seemed sad and contemptible. A lump arose in his throat. Realization came shattering down upon him as he stared blankly at his ardent words. She would never fall in love with someone like him; greasy, vicious, ugly and practically inhuman. If only his enduring love wasn't so wrong. He sighed heavily in the back of his throat, another tear spilling from his black eyes. For a moment he was lost within his hopes, but reality quickly dawned on him again. He folded the pathetic letter back up, tossing it on his desk amongst other letters. He sighed, double potions with HER first thing this morning. He fell back into his green silk sheets, desperately wishing there wasn't a tomorrow, and there was no more her. Life was cruel and unforgiving for Severus Snape.  
The scent of lavender floated in and out of Gryffindor Tower, and hushed sobs could be heard from the prefect's dormitories. The glass windowpane was streaked with dark rain and the warm fire was slowly dying. The Head Girl was sprawled across her deep red comforter, her tear-streaked face hidden by the mountains of pillows. An array of tissues littered the floor as Hermione Granger wept for love. Or lack thereof really. Lately there was only one thought burned in her mind, one thought of impurity. Her obsession grew more abundant with every waking moment. Her sense of self was lost in the depths of an inexistent romance, and her mind lingered constantly upon his unreachable touch. She could lose herself forever within those dark black eyes. Whenever he spoke her knees began to tremble and she would grip her desk. Even the evil black robes that billowed behind him were now sensuous in every manner of the word. Hermione's perfect vision began to blur as she fell more deeply in love with the man she could never have. Tears threatened to spill as she slowly recognized the fact that he hated her and always would. Hermione started out of her reverie as someone knocked on her chamber door.  
"Hermy? Are you in there? We have potions really soon, and that greasy git is just looking for a reason to give us detention." Hermione sighed. It was Ron, her boyfriend for two long years now. She loved him, but only as a friend. She wiped the tears from her eyes and replied,  
" You can go on without me sweetie. I just have to finish a few..head girl duties first o.k.?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Ron I'm sure." She smiled to herself. He really did care for her. She heard Ron's footsteps gradually get quieter, and walked over to her mirror. The sight she saw was truly horrendous. Her already bushy hair was sticking out past her shoulders, and the little bit of mascara she had put on was stained to her cheeks. Hermione quickly washed up and headed towards potions, and HIM. She walked through the cold dungeons feeling nothing but heat, as her heart quickened. She could see the doorway now, and her legs started to tremble as his low erotic voice boomed through the corridors.  
"Today we will begin the study of ancient potions and how effective they are today. I'm assuming that not one of you read the "assignment" last night, so.Miss Granger you're late. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention tonight at 8:00. Turn to page 163 in your textbooks and you will be brewing an ancient form of the truth serum. It is highly dangerous so I suggest you proceed with extreme caution." He shot an evil glance at a trembling Neville. Snape went behind his desk, his heart wanting to escape his chest. He ran his hand over the left side of his chest, childishly assuring his heart was in place. Hermione watched him run his long slender fingers over his chest, and her eyes began to glaze over. Snape looked up at her, and instantly their eyes locked. Black met honey and they both began to shiver with passion. It was Snape who broke the eye contact, ashamed of his feelings. There was a knocking at the window, and a large black owl swooped in and darted towards Hermione. It dropped a letter in her empty cauldron, and then swooped right back out. Snapes eyes went large as he recognized his owl, and his heart sank when he recognized the letter. Hermione opened it cautiously and was just about to read on when Snape snapped at her.  
"Miss Granger! Breakfast is the only time you are permitted to receive mail! Fifty points from Gryffindor and another weeks detention!" Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, as Snape's heart lapsed.  
  
A/N: Well well well. We meet again! This isn't one of my traditional fics but I think its gunna end up really good! I have faith in this story and so should you! I know it's a bit of a slow beginning but it WILL get A LOT better! So please review and I will fulfill my duties as writer! PUHLEEZE! MUAH toodles! 


	2. Surfaced Emotions

~Forbidden Love~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! SHOUTOUTS  
Vlaire- I dunno.I kinda like all my descriptions. However, I lessened them in this chapter so tell me what ya think!  
J.S. Sumner- Thanx for all your encouragement! Wowzers keep it up! Lol  
Ripper de la Blackstaff- Woo hoo! Thanx very much! An award.golly. Lol, and I tried to upload it on lordandladysnape.net but it wouldn't let me!  
Also thanx to everyone else who reviewed! You guys are great! MUAH  
  
Chapter 2: ~Surfaced Emotions~  
  
It was still raining outside, the castle grounds were drenched and the mist hung heavily in the air. The cold, dank dungeons remained as ominous as ever, the greyness of the atmosphere trickling throughout the room. Professor Snape sat lonely at his desk, going over in his mind the events of the day. Insignificant memories were tossed aside and forgotten, leaving one remaining recollection. His letter flashed through his mind quickly, bringing unknown fears and doubts to his face. His emotions surfaced, and the soft candlelight of the room illuminated his watering eyes. Pain and agony coursed throughout his body, mocking his existence, as it always did. He thought of her reactions, and cursed himself for being so careless. Snape peered out a high window, watching the water streak the pane. The gloomy sun was sinking beneath the distant mountains, and the rain clouds began to suffocate the castle.and him. He rose from his seat and left hastily towards the Great Hall, his black cape billowing behind him. Hermione sat indifferently at the Gryffindor table staring up at the dark grey sky. A single star lit the heavens, trying to drive away the darkness. A piece of parchment lay in her small hands, its contents growing to be unbearable. She looked back down at the tidy scroll, reading the intense words once again. She finished slowly, wanting to absorb the emotions, her heart racing beneath her cloak. The hall doors flung open and Snape walked leisurely op to the staff table, looking momentarily at Hermione and HIS letter. His heart began to race as fast as hers as their eyes locked, searching each other's souls. Hermione managed a smile, causing Snape to come back to reality, and grimace at her. He continued his walk to the high table, confusion written across his face. Why had she stared like that? And more importantly why did she smile? He dismissed the questions as Dumbledore greeted him. "Good evening Severus." "Good evening Headmaster." "How were your lessons today? There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he asked this. "Longbottom exploded another cauldron, Parkinson "accidentally" bumped into Malfoy, spilling the potion all over the ground, and Miss Granger received a letter in class this morning." Dumbledore peered at his colleague through his half-moon spectacles, silently interrogating him. He leaned in and whispered, "Severus, I believe we both know the contents of that letter, and I recommend you tell her as to not send her on a wild goose chase." "Headmaster I am hardly in the mood for mind games, I have no idea what that letter was about." Snape gulped hard. "Very well Severus, I believe you. However, if there is anything you feel you need to talk about please don't hesitate." "Of course professor, now if you don't mind I have a detention with the Granger girl." Hardly eating anything, Snape dragged himself over to the Gryffindor table, clearing his throat behind Hermione. She whipped around, her sparkling smile making Snape nearly melt. Her brown curls hung around her face, causing her pale cheeks to glow in his presence. "Detention, now. Follow me." Hermione rose and quickly followed Snape out of the hall. They walked rapidly towards the dungeons, Hermione keeping close behind him. Every so often his long black cape would brush against her bare legs, sending shivers through both their bodies. Simultaneously they gulped, thinking only of the other. They finally reached potions classroom, both breathing hard. "You'll clean the cauldrons tonight. Without magic." Snape managed a sneer. Hermione nodded and headed for a cabinet. Snape sat at his desk, wondering if she knew he had sent the letter. He started to mark his potion reports but kept glancing her way. At the moment she was on her knees, rubbing the insides of a cauldron vigorously. Impure impulses raced across his lips, sending jolts throughout him. His lips began to ache from lack of contact as he stared at her, obsession controlling him. She turned around and watched him watch her. He was in a daze, unable to realize her heavy eyes upon him. Legs trembling and heart beating wildly, she stumbled over to him breathing hard on his neck. The moment dawned on Snape and he whirled around, noses touching. Snapes eyes began to gloss over as she leaned in, and brushed her lips against his. They became lost within their unrequited passion and kissed as the rain went on  
  
A/N: Well hello hello again. This is the fastest I've ever updated! You should feel important! I know it's a short chapter but its really just setting up the next one! I hope you continue to review cuz I really like the prospects of this story! REVIEW! It inspires me! Toodles for now! 


End file.
